hapter 3
by BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI
Summary: What if there was more to Momoko then we thought? What sort of past has she had? Read my story to find out then! REUPLOADE! PLEASE DONT'T ASK WHY!


**Me: Hey guys, this is my third chapter and I have been stuck on it, but I finally got it.**

**Momoko: Yh we know, so can we get on with the story we want to know what happens next.**

**Me: Ok. Jeez get some manners. Ruffs do the disclaimer.**

**Ruffs: BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI does not own the puffs or us.**

**Me: (mumbles) even though i wish i did.**

**Everyone: Hey! We heard that!**

**Me: Aaaahhhhh! (Running from the ppgz and rrbz)**

**Everyone: (running after me)**

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V (the next day)

What the hell is wrong with me? First I sing, which I don't normally do, in front of people, then I go on my skateboard to the skate park, I mean I do go to the skate park now and then, but I never told my friends and finally I tell Karou about my brothers. I'm just glad that I didn't tell them that my BBFLS' and brothers would be here in 5 days. OH SHIT! What am I going to do? Ok so when my brothers and BBFLS' get here I am going to have to tell them that I haven't told the others about my other life and all the bad things that happened. What am I going to do now?

I was sitting in the living room, one the sofa, with my knee up and the other leg over the sofa; I was wearing the usual ripped jeaned shorts, red high tops, a black long-sleeved top and my pink jacket. All I was doing was watching TV and eating my candy I don't know why, but I haven't really eaten my candy in a while. I am SO board, why can't Mojo start to destroy the city? I have something to do at least. Suddenly my belt started to beep 'FINALLY' I thought. "HYPER BLOSSOM" I yelled. I shot up into the sky to see what the problem was, but there wasn't any trouble at all. I opened my compacted and the professor popped onto the screen. "Professor. Did peach detect any trouble?" I asked.

"No, why's that Blossom?" He replayed.

"Because, my belt started to beep and so I went to seem who was causing the problem, but there's no mayhem happing." I told him.

"Hmm, Blossom come back to the lab and I will check your belt," he told me. I nodded and closed my compacted. I started to fly to the lab. Suddenly I was hit and I was falling, but I court my balance and looked around me to see where it was from, next thing I knew was that I was spinning like someone flew past me really quick in every direction. My arms were stinging I looked at them and my eyes widened I was covered in my blood there were cuts everywhere on my arms and legs. It was all happing to fast, I was begin attacked and whoever it was they were faster than me. When they stopped I was scared and panting hard. Then I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"You can run, but you can't hide." I initially knew who it was but I couldn't reminder his name. He grabbed me by my jacket collar and though me very far. I crashed into the lab and everyone was staring at me shocked, everything started to go blurry.

"BLOSSOM!" I heard Masaru yell before I blacked out

Masaru's P.O.V

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled. I ran over to her and checked if she was breathing, thank god she was still alive, but her breathing was week. I picked her up and put her on the table where the Professor was healing her up bad wounds with the Z raze, he just banded up after words.

"She'll be fine, she just has to rest." said the Professor.

"Whoever did this is so dead!" I and Kaoru said. Everyone looked at me shocked face.

"You like Momoko, don't you?!" asked Miyako, as if she knew it, grinning at me.

"So what if i like her?" I snap back.

"I was only saying." she replayed. The Professor took Blossom's belt off her and her DE transformed back into Momoko. As long as Momoko is alright I won't freaking kill whoever did this. We started to hear a moaning voice; I looked over to Momoko, who was holding her head while sitting up.

"Momoko, you alright?" I asked a bit worried. But all she could was look at the floor scared. "Momoko?" I snapped my fingers in front of her and she came back into reality.

"I'm fine." she said while getting off the table. She tried to walk, but her legs gave in and I court her. "Thanks." Momoko was looking terrible her face looked paler; maybe it was from the blood lost. I picked her up bridal style and carried there to her room; she wrapped her hands around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder while blushing. I got to her room and placed her carefully onto her bed, she sat up still blushing.

"Want to tell me who did this? So I and Kato come beat the hell out of them." I said making her giggle. She sighed looking sad.

"To tell you the truth Masaru, I don't know. It all happened so fast that I didn't even see who it was, I didn't even see his face." Momoko admitted. I felt really sorry for her; she just got attacked by someone we probable don't know. Wait a minute sis she just say 'his'.

"'His'? How do you know it was a he?"

"Because he, he told me... (Mumble)."

"He told you what?"

"He told me 'you can run, but you can't hide' that's all he said." she was looking worried and scared, but I didn't ask why I just got on the bed and culled her, she didn't try and get out of it, instead she just snuggled into my chest. Momoko must have had one heck of a day because soon she fell asleep in my arms, I was actually very happy it was the most time I ever spent with her in the past weeks. I kissed the top of her head and said "Night Momoko-Chan" and fell asleep soon with her.

No one's P.O.V

The professor was running tests on Momoko's belt to see what it picked up, but there was nothing. "Hmm, that's strange." said The Professor tapping the edge of his chin.

"What's strange?" asked Kojiro.

"Well, Momoko told me that her belt started to beep, so she went to go see who it was, but there was no trouble at all and peach didn't detect anything. So I checked Momoko's belt to see what it picked up, but it didn't show anything."

"What are you getting at here Professor?" asked Makoto.

"I mean, someone tampered with Momoko's belt and I bet it was whoever attacked her is the person who tampered with her belt, just to lore her out."

"But who would want to hurt or better worst kill Momoko-Chan?" Worried Miyako.

"I don't know" he replayed truthfully.

(Next day)

Masaru woke up early that morning to find that he was still in Momoko's room; he looked down to see her panting and crying. "Momoko, wake up." He began to shake her. "Momoko!" he yelled a bit, but not too loud that everyone could hear him. Momoko's eyes shot open, as she sat up panting hard. "Momoko, what's wrong? You ok?" He asked.

"I think so." she replayed steading her breath. "Stupid dream." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her. But he heard her alright and he was a bit worried.

"What stupid dream?"

"It's nothing, I had it when I was little all the time, but for some reason it stopped. I would wake up panting and crying, but never remember what the dream was, at least I didn't wake up covered in blood from my arms." Suddenly Kaoru was yelling for Momoko. "Can you tell her that I will be there in a bit; I'm just going to freshen up."

"Sure thing." He says walking out of the room. Momoko walked to her bathroom and took a cold shower. After she was done she dressed in her jeaned very short shorts, long black and white striped socks that came up to her knees, a top with a big Great Brittan flag in the shape of a heart and the Queen's crown, with it saying love at the bottom, a pink jacket (same one she always wears) and red high tops (also same ones she always wears). Momoko ran down stairs to find a massive long box addressed to her. 'What the hell could that be?' She thought. Momoko ripped open the pastel and saw the most awesome thing ever, her solar suffer (I got that from the movie Treasure Planet, there was also a note that said 'Hope this will come in handy' she read in her head. Then the note flew out of her hand and it transformed into...

"Morph?" she yelled (also from that movie).

"Momoko, what is that thing?" asked Kojiro.

"He's a morph, it's basically a shape sifter he has been with me as long as I can remember, but he's very cheeky." Momokok answered giggling as Morph squashed up to her cheek wiggling (sort of like hugging, but its how Morph does it). "Come on, help me take this out and put it down somewhere." She told them. Masaru, Kaoru, Kojiro and Momoko pulled the solar surfer out while Miyako and Makoto pulled on the box to help get it out. After 5 minutes of pulling they finally got the surfer out and carefully placed it on the ground, Momoko rushed up stairs and came back down with a tool box, she grabbed the jack (you know what you put under a car to lift it off the ground, if you don't look it up) and placed it under the surfer, she gave it 5 pushes; searching though the tool box she found the ranch, Momoko dove under the surfer and tweaked it a bit. Finally it was finished, Momoko was ready to take it out for a spin, and she looked over to Morph and asked. "You come?" Morph just flown to Momoko's wrist and turned into a plain gold bracelet, she just smirked and pressed the button to open the massive window. Momoko hopped onto the solar surfer and was about to go when Masaru grabbed her wrist, she sighed "If you want to come transform then you can fly with me, and you can make sure that I will be safe." He let go of Momoko's wrist and smirked.

"HARD BRICK" He yelled. But Momoko was already off holding on for dear life on the bar; now Brick had a lot of caching up to do now.

Brick's P.O.V

I was caching up with Momoko, her whatever it was called was super-fast I had to use my super speed just keep up with her, she smirked at me and if I knew that smirk from anywhere it meant that she was going to do something stupid, Momoko changed the direction of the way she was going, she went up into the atmosphere and chaste a shooting star, my eyes widened as I saw her go into it. 'Oh no! What will i tell the others?' I thought, suddenly she come out of the star covered in stardust. I was so relieved that something bad didn't happen to her. Momoko come over to me, shaking the stardust off her, and giggled. "I scared you didn't I?"

"Yeah." I laughed with her. We started heading back to the lab, but Momoko wasn't going that fast on her thingy. So I asked "Hey Momo. First what is that thing called? And second why aren't you going super-fast on it?"

"First it's called a solar surfer, and second I might as go slow than fast to have more of a fly time." she answered. We got back to the lab, I quickly DE transformed and everyone was about to ask question when Momoko-Chan stopped them. "To answer your questions it's called a solar surfer, yes it is perfectly safe and no I will not tell you where I got it from because I built it. Oh and I built my first one when I was five." Wow, even I was not expecting that and to find out that she built her first one when she was five.

* * *

**Me: Finally I finished this chapter.**

**Momoko: I was attacked?**

**Me: Yh! And you know who did it.**

**Masaru: Really? Then why did she lie to me?**

**Me: She had to or else she would have put you guy's i-**

**Momoko: DON'T BLOODY TELL THEM! YOU WILL RUIEN THE STORY!**

**Me: Oh yh. R&R plz and tell me if you have an idea to put in my story see you next time, pace.**


End file.
